Litości
by Elfikowa
Summary: Czy sekretny romans może się skończyć dobrze? Kiedy dopadnie go światło dzienne i wzrok niepożądanych ludzi, koszmar dopiero się rozpocznie. TŁUMACZENIE.


Tytuł: Mercy (Litość)

Autor: gschelt

Link: s/4898257/1/Mercy

Tłumacz: elfikowa

Zgoda: jest

Paring: Fleur/Tonks

Rating: T

Beta: aviska

**Litości***

- Merci – mówi uprzejmie Tonks, kiedy Fleur otwiera frontowe drzwi domu i zaprasza ją do środka. Herbata nie jest jeszcze gotowa, ale Tonks odwiesza swój płaszcz, by dołączyć do Fleur w kuchni i porozmawiać. Tonks pochyla się ponad blatem i obie kobiety kontynuują pogawędkę. Oczy Nimfadory błyszczą. Znajomy zapach liliowych perfum Fleur drażni jej zmysły. Gwizdek nałożony na czajnik wydaje dźwięk przez półtorej minuty, zanim któraś z nich to zauważa.

- Litości – wzdycha Bill i przeciera czoło, opuszczając budynek banku Gringotta. Wychodzi z powodu strajku goblinów, który zrujnował cały dzień pracy. Zostaje poniesiony przez falę pracowników wylewającą się z budynku. Każdy z nich jest wdzięczny za wcześniejsze zwolnienie.

- Litości! – piszczy Tonks, trzymając wyciągnięte ręce i starając się odsunąć Fleur, która energicznie ją łaskocze. Fleur zatrzymuje się, odsuwa do tyłu, by klęknąć i uśmiecha się figlarnie. Przez chwilę obie trwają w bezruchu. Ich piersi falują, podczas gdy obie próbują złapać oddech. Powoli uśmiech schodzi z ich twarzy i Fleur pochyla się nad Tonks, by złożyć na jej ustach miękki pocałunek. Patrzą na siebie z bardzo bliska. Fleur przesuwa się, by usiąść okrakiem na swojej towarzyszce. Przeczesuje palcami rozczochrane, metamorficzne włosy i uchyla usta, by wpuścić język drugiej kobiety.

- Litości – warczy Bill, zmrożony widokiem, stojąc pod ponurym, deszczowym niebem. Wpatruje się w okno piętrowego domu, ściskając w dłoni uszkodzony parasol. Widzi, jak jego żona z wdziękiem zdejmuje bluzkę i przyciąga bliżej krótkowłosego nieznajomego, po czym go całuje. Po chwili znikają Billowi z oczu. Jeszcze przez chwilę mężczyzna gapi się w puste okno. Deszcz leje się ciurkiem z jego rudych włosów i spływa po zaciśniętej szczęce.

- Litości – mruczy Fleur, biorąc gwałtowny wdech, gdy zęby Tonks chwytają miękką skórę na jej szyi. Tonks jest zachwycona reakcją. Gryzie delikatnie, drażniąc Fleur ustami. Słaby cień pada na obie kobiety na chwilę przed tym, jak obie to zauważają. Zaskoczona Fleur gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, widząc zwierzęcą wściekłość wymalowaną na twarzy Billa. Chwilę później grom bólu spada na jej czaszkę. Kropelki wody są wszędzie, zupełnie jak rozbłyski fajerwerków.

- Litości – rzuca Fleur napiętym szeptem. To pierwsza rzecz, jaka przychodzi jej do głowy, gdy Bill nad nią góruje. Rysy jego twarzy skrzywiają się w opętańczym grymasie, gdy kolanem uderza w brzuch kobiety, łamiąc jej żebra. Fleur krzyczy, próbując chronić nagie ciało i zwinąć się na łóżku. Jej mąż przenosi szalone uderzenia na jej odsłonięte, smukłe plecy. Fleur dusi łzy, czując spływającą po jej ciele krew. Zastanawia się nad okrutną ironią słowa „litość", które w jej ojczystym języku brzmi jak „dziękuję".

- Litości – szepcze Tonks, odzyskawszy przytomność. Leży twarzą w błocie, na dywanie z niezapominajek. Krzywi się i syczy, dotykając brzydkiego, pulsującego guza pod brązowymi włosami. Deszcz chłodzi jej skórę, spływając po nosie i podbródku, gdy unosi twarz, patrząc na szare niebo. Nagle wszystko do niej wraca. Zatacza się i potyka, biegnąc przez trawnik do domu. Próbuje otworzyć drzwi, ale są zamknięte.

- Fleur! – krzyczy ochryple, tłukąc pięściami w drewnianą, chropowatą powierzchnię. Nie docierają do niej żadne dźwięki poza szumem kurtyny deszczu i łomotem wody w rynnach. Woda spływa po kręgosłupie. Lodowate szpony strachu zaciskają się na jej piersi. Stara się zachować spokój.

- Litości – szepce Bill, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie bólu. Chwyta dłoń Fleur i rozpaczliwie pociera jej gładką skórę, patrząc jej w oczy, pełen wyrzutów sumienia. Kobieta zerka tępo na deszcz spływający po szybie. Obraz rozpływa się pod wpływem bólu rozchodzącego się w jej piersi, po policzkach, szyi, plecach. Jej porcelanowa skóra jest utkana pajęczyną niebieskich i fioletowych siniaków. Na szyi pośród nich widnieje niewielka, różowa plamka, przypominająca płatek róży. Fleur nie patrzy na męża, gdy wstaje i, kulejąc, przechodzi obok. Bill krzyczy, chwytając fragment sukienki, którą założyła, ale tkanina wyślizguje mu się z rąk. Kobieta wychodzi z ciemnej sypialni. Jest już za drzwiami, gdy pierwsze łzy Billa uderzają o dywan.

- Litości – warczy Remus, kompletnie niedowierzając temu, co widzi. Obojczyk Tonks zdobi delikatny ślad szminki. Mężczyzna wypuszcza jej podbródek i odwraca się, marszcząc brwi. Znużona kobieta siedzi na schodach. Woda, błoto i krew kapią na dywan. Remus szamoce się jak zwierzę w klatce. Skrzypienie desek podłogowych, trzaskanie ognia w kominku i deszcz bębniący o szyby to jedyne dźwięki. Tonks liczy, że jej mąż powie coś więcej. Ale on nic nie mówi. Po prostu na nią patrzy, po czym przesuwa ją, by móc wejść na górę. Schodzi kilka minut później z walizką w jednej ręce. Otwiera frontowe drzwi, które teraz stały się bramą do zalanego deszczem świata. Stary zegar w korytarzu zaczyna bić. Remus patrzy na Tonks po raz ostatni, z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem na twarzy i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi. Tonks zostaje sama. Łzy spływają po jej twarzy. Wydaje jej się, że wszędzie widzi twarz swojego męża.

- Merci – mówi automatycznie Fleur w swoim ojczystym języku, płacąc mugolskiemu taksówkarzowi.

- Litości – wzdycha Tonks, wstając, by otworzyć drzwi. Na progu stoi posiniaczona blondynka. Oczy Fleur napełniają się łzami. Upada, łkając i powtarzając coś łamiącym się głosem. Nie zważa na ubrudzone błotem ciało kochanki. Nimfadora ucisza ją, głaszcząc delikatnie jej włosy i prowadząc do środka. Herbata, którą zrobił Remus, kiedy Tonks wróciła do domu, wciąż czeka w kuchni.

~Fin~

*Tytuł zawiera pewną dwuznaczność. Angielskie „mercy" (litość) brzmi tak samo, jak francuskie „merci" (dziękuję).


End file.
